Code 4
by one speedy boi
Summary: Third creepypasta in 5 (at time of writing this). Hope you enjoy!


**_Code 4_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Creepypasta is in no way sponsored or affiliated with Dodge, the owner of the Charger, Honda, the owner of the Odyssey, AAA, Apple, the owner of the iPhone 6s, LAPD, or its associates.**

 **So here's my third pasta. And again, I'm not confirming or denying that these pastas are a series. Now enjoy.**

* * *

"This party is SOO boring, Jack!" Ema yelled at Jack, struggling to get heard over the loud music and other guests talking. Jack tried to say something to her, but he was cut off by the music getting even louder.

"Damnit, Jack! Follow me!" Ema once again yelled. She grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him out of the house. They got into their car, and Ema slid into the passenger's seat of Jack's Dodge Charger. Finally, Jack turned to her.

"Alright… Ema. What did you want to tell me?" Jack smoothly stated.

"Something felt… OFF about the party. Also, who invited you to this party, anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "Eh. I dunno. It was just in the mail one day. I asked some of my friends, but they said that they never sent me any sort of invitation."

"So you came to a party in which you don't KNOW who invited you? Something could've happened to us in there! You shouldn't do that, Jack." Jack hung his head, shamefacedly.

"I'm sorry. Well, we should go home now, no? It's almost 12 AM!" Jack said, worry written all over his face.

"Don't worry. Let's just go home." Ema replied right before she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah… You're right. Let's go home." Jack put the muscle car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and onto the open road. _Kinda weird how we're the only car on the road_ , Ema thought.

"Kinda quiet today… Weird." Jack commented on the state of the road, seemingly reading Ema's mind. The ride was mostly quiet, until Jack piped up around an hour later.

"Hey, what happened?! Where are we?" Jack yelled out. "The GPS is just saying 'Rerouting…' Shit, I think we're lost!"

"L-Lost?! The ride to the party was about two hours long and we took a road that actually wasn't shrouded in darkness! Are you sure you took the right street, Jack?" Ema asked, worried.

"Yes, Ema. I'm sure." Suddenly, the headlights of the Charger lit up a bluish-grey 2002 Honda Odyssey with scratches all over it. One of the windows, the right sliding door window to be exact, was smashed in. The minivan was pulled over onto the dirt next to the road on either side. "I think they're stranded, Ema. The least we could do is talk to them and get AAA out here."

"Jack, but we're lost too! How can we help?"

"They could have a functional GPS. Most likely they're out of gas, seeing as that they didn't attempt to change a tire. Nor it could be a breakdown, as they would've called AAA already. Or they would've tried to flag a passerby."

"True. OK, let's stop." Jack pulled the Charger behind the Odyssey. He and Ema both exited the car and walked up to the Odyssey. "Hello? Anyone? We're here to help yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ema screamed as a hand, a female hand to be exact, broke the driver's door window and slowly opened the door. The door opened fully, and the THING that got out of the car wasn't a woman.

It has ghastly limbs that were contorted, arms that were bent at impossible angles and legs that didn't move but brought the thing closer to the couple. Jack and Ema ran back to the Charger and hightailed it out of there. Briefly, they heard the engine of the Odyssey turn on and give pursuit to them. Surprisingly, the minivan was able to keep up with the muscle car.

"Holy shit! Honda Odysseys usually have 3.5L V6 engines, and they're FWD! But my Charger has a 6.4L V8! Even if that minivan was fully upgraded, there's no way it could keep up with us!", Jack yelled out as he narrowly dodged the Odyssey. "Fuck, it's going in for the PIT! Ema, call 911!" However, when Ema attempted to call 911, she found out she had no service.

"Shit, no service! Ow!" Ema yelled out as she was forced against the door from the momentum of Jack's swerve. The last thing Ema saw before the darkness was the bonnet of the Odyssey shunting them from behind.

Ema could barely see when she came to. She suddenly became alert when she realized she wasn't in Jack's Charger.

She was tied up in the trunk of some sort of minivan. She sat up discreetly, trying not to alert her kidnapper and looked at the driver's seat. She saw the Honda logo on the steering wheel, however…

No one was driving the car. _What the hell?_ thought Ema. _Where's that… thing?_ _Wait… WHERE'S JACK?! JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER! If he dies, it's my entire damn fault!_ Ema felt around. Jack wasn't next to her. So, where the _hell_ was Jack?

* * *

Jack woke up in the driver's seat of his banged-up Charger. He groaned, from the pain, but mostly the pain he'd have to explain to his parents that something driving a damaged minivan shunted him and destroyed his car. Right, like they'd believe that. Jack looked to his right, expecting to find an unconscious Ema. Instead, he found an empty seat. He panicked. He wrestled the door off and stumbled out. He pulled out his now-damaged iPhone 6s, and saw he had one bar of service. He called 911.

* * *

 _LAPD was dispatched to quiet Fairview Road where they found a wrecked, black 2015 Dodge Charger and the driver, Jack Anderson. A search of the Charger revealed personal effects of Anderson and his girlfriend, Ema Smith. Jack reported that a bluish-grey 2002 Honda Odyssey gave chase and caught Anderson and Smith. When Anderson came to, Smith was gone. She is now reported missing. LAPD deem this "a case of hallucinations", even though no hallucinogens were found in Anderson's system at the time. It was found that Jack was at a party where alcohol was present, so it further proved the hallucination theory. Jack was sent to a mental asylum. None of his family members attempted to speak to him after that. His brother David Anderson was murdered, and his sister Alexa Anderson has been in a coma for the past several years. Both lived in New York. LAPD made one comment._

" _We are Code 4. No further units required."_


End file.
